gemstonedrawsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amethyst
Amethyst (specifically Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM) is a member of the Crystal Gems. She is the last known Gem manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project, and one of the last surviving Gems on Earth. After being found by Rose Quartz and the other Crystal Gems, Amethyst helped her friends protect the Earth over the next four millennia, and often aids in the shenanigans of Steven Universe, Rose Quartz's son. Appearance Amethyst is shorter than most of the characters, rivaling Steven's height (she is about half the height of a "standard" Quartz Gem soldier such as Jasper and Rose, due to being overcooked), with a somewhat stout build. Amethyst's skin is a bright lilac, and she has thick, messy pale lavender hair that goes down to her ankles, with a large bang that obscures her left eye. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose, and dark indigo eyes. Her gemstone is located on her chest, and the bottom half of it is usually covered by her shirt. Debut From "Gem Glow" to "Reformed", Amethyst wore a mauve, oversized, off-shoulder tank top (as confirmed in Guide to the Crystal Gems) with a black bra underneath. She wore black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees, with a tear above the left star, and small pointed white boots. Previous From "Reformed" to "Crack the Whip", the colors of Amethyst's tank top and leggings are reversed. Her tank top is now black and her leggings are mauve. Instead of cut-outs on the knees of her leggings, she now has two black stars. On the lower part of her tank top, there are now two small slits on either side. She fixes her right shoulder strap, keeping it on her shoulder rather than off (a feature Pearl was happy to see changed). Her boots are still white. Current As of "Crack the Whip", Amethyst's color palette remains the same but has been swapped once more: her tank top is now off-white with a jagged hem, and she now has black leggings (similar to her debut) with dark mauve stars on them. Her ankle boots are now the same dark mauve hue. Her left eye is slightly squinted after she reforms, due to the way she was poofed, though the squint seems to go away by the end of "Steven vs. Amethyst". Other In the "We Are the Crystal Gems" short and "Three Gems and a Baby", which flashback to Steven being a baby and toddler, Amethyst still had the same leggings and boots she wore from Gem Glow to Reformed, except she had an off-shoulder, long-sleeved mauve shirt that exposed both bra straps, and there was no tear above the star on the left knee of her leggings. In "Story for Steven", "We Need to Talk", and "Greg the Babysitter", episodes that flashback to around the 1980s, Amethyst had short hair, and she wore a mauve tank top with a frilly-like bottom, a black shawl, baggy black pants, and white boots. Personality Amethyst is fun-loving and carefree. Loud and full of laughter, she is easily amused and very impulsive. Amethyst is often used as comic relief. She is bad-mannered, rude, untidy, a bit lazy which makes Pearl judge her a lot, but still good-hearted and protective. Abilities Amethyst possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Skillset * Morning-Star/Whip Proficiency: Amethyst is very skilled with her whip, and mixes very well with her immense strength. She uses her whip to lash at opponents and cause damage that is strong enough to easily split a dumpster in half. Her lashes are sometimes so precise that they cut through objects in a clean line. Occasionally, she uses her whip to grab onto objects or lift them and throw them at the enemy. Her fighting style can sometimes be considered reckless and foolhardy; in "Monster Buddies", she used her whip to pull the Centipeetle Mother towards her, knocking her and the other Crystal Gems down. Amethyst can throw her whip to entangle or bind her target from afar. As of "Bismuth", Amethyst's whip has been upgraded to a morning star. It is also implied by Bismuth that her whip is unusual among Quartzes. ** Whiplash: Amethyst can send waves of purple energy along her whip or whips to create an immense explosion. ** Slicing: Amethyst's whip is able to slice through solid metal. In "Too Far", her whip cleanly sliced through an Injector. * Shapeshifting: While all Gems are capable of shapeshifting, Amethyst is particularly skilled at it, specializing in transformations. Her proficiency is high enough where she was able to transform herself into a fully-functional helicopter to transport the other Crystal Gems in "Message Received". * Wrestling: Amethyst is a skilled wrestler, easily defeating all her human challengers in the Beach City Underground Wrestling league. She also does this by shapeshifting. Unique Abilities ** Enhanced Digestion: Amethyst can eat glass, plastic, paper, etc. and can digest it without getting sick or disgusted. However, she can still get food poisoning, but will not die from it. ** Hair-Blade: Amethyst can use her hair to slash at an enemy with such potency it severs the claw of the Crab Gem Monster. ** Spin Dash: Amethyst can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies, but it is smaller than Jasper's. *** Homing Attack: Amethyst can home in on nearby enemies while spin dashing. **** Whiplash Spin Dash: Amethyst is able to summon both of her whips, ignite them with purple fiery energy, and then spin dash on top of them, giving her spin dash a purple aura. When she makes contact with something, it causes a big purple explosion. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they form Opal * When fused with Phoebe, they form Opal * When fused with Steven, they form Smoky Quartz * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Smoky Quartz * When fused with Ruby, they form Rubellite * When fused with Sapphire, they form Iolite * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Tanzanite * When fused with Peridot, they form Zoisite * When fused with Pyrope, they form Rubellite * When fused with Gold, they form Corundum * When fused with Carnelian, they form Hyacinth * When fused with Aquamarine, they form Purpurite * When fused with Jasper, they form Ametrine * When fused with Bismuth, they form Labradorite * When fused with Holly Blue Agate, they form Alexite * When fused with Sapphire and Ruby, they form Sugilite * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire and Pearl, they form Alexandrite * When fused with Sapphire, Ruby, Pearl and Rose Quartz, they form Druzy Quartz Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Quartzes Category:Amethysts Category:Crystal Gems